Lágrimas de mar y sal
by Cintriux
Summary: "No lo sé, no soy Lapis... no puedo contestar a esa pregunta." Dijo de manera tranquila. "Peridot, sé que estás enojada, sé que querias ocupar el lugar de Jasper, sé que intentas ayudarla y eso está bien... Está bien que quieras a Lapis y lamento tanto que ella te dejara ir..."


Miren quien llegue! Ufff ha sido un largo tiempo... pero tengo muy buenas excusas, mi mala suerte supera los limites de la ciencia, mi laptop murió, me enferme unas cuatro veces seguidas, he tenido que hacer varias pinturas para mi escuela y la peor de mis desgracias fue que mi frio corazón estaba corriendo peligro. :) Este one-shot es un AU, me encanta la idea que Lapis y Peridot sean estudiantes de arte y ya saben lo que dicen: si un artista se enamora de ti, viviras para siempre... porque viviras en sus canciones, pinturas, palabras, aparte que soy estudiante de arte entonces sé perfectamente lo que se siente.

Por cierto, escribí esto desde mi tablet, tengo más fics por actualizar y otros por publicar... pero escribir desde mi tablet es horrible!

Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

"¿Por qué las personas buenas se enamoran de gente mala?"

"Algunas personas solo buscan lo que creen merecer." Respondió con calma, colocando una mano em su hombro.

"¿Estas diciendo que Lapis cree merecer a Jasper?" Exclamó Peridot con inquietud mientras que Garnet simplemente se encogio de hombros. "Jasper solo le hace daño a Lapis..." continuó diciendo, apretando sus puños.

"No son una pareja estable."

"¡Lo sé! Si sabía que eso iba a pasar... ¿Entonces por qué Jasper?" Soltó con rabia.

"No lo sé, no soy Lapis... no puedo contestar a esa pregunta." Dijo de manera tranquila. "Peridot, sé que estás enojada, sé que querias ocupar el lugar de Jasper, sé que intentas ayudarla y eso está bien... Está bien que quieras a Lapis y lamento tanto que ella te dejara ir..." continuó, observando cómo las lagrimas se iban acumulando en los ojos verdes de la pequeña rubia.

"Hice todo lo que pude... y aún así no fue suficiente." Murmuró con frustración.

"Lapis debe aprender a resolver sola sus problemas y no arrastrarte entre ellos." Dijo Garnet con seriedad.

"No... ella debe saber que no está sola, ella debe saber que tiene amigos que se preocupan. Quiero ayudarla y no sé cómo... cada vez que lo intento ella se aleja más y más." Contestó abrazando sus piernas, Garnet sonrió al ver las buenas intenciones de su amiga, siempre defendiendo a Lapis, siempre observandola como si fuera una hermosa joya. Peridot se había enamorado y Garnet habia estado tan alegre de escucharla hablar sobre lo increíble que era Lapis y de cómo le gustaba verla sonreir. El enamoramiento era una de las mejores experiencias y estaba feliz de que Peridot pudiera vivirla. Habia observado como ella corria para sentarse junto a Lapis en cada una de sus clases, estuvo presente el día en que Peridot dedicó una de sus pinturas a Lapis, vio su mirada de determinación mientras intentaba hacerla reir con uno de sus chistes y el día en que ella la rechazó diciendo que Jasper le habia pedido ser su novia; vio cómo Peridot asintió con la cabeza mientras escondia su tristeza con una pequeña sonrisa... hasta que finalmente se derrumbó, habia esperado a que Lapis aceptara a Peridot, habia esperado a que su amiga viviera lo que era el amor correspondido... pero no todos tenian la suerte que tenían Rubí y Zafiro. Escuchó cuando Peridot se autodegrado, escuchó cuando enumeró cada uno de sus posibles errores que había cometido. La vio llorar con lágrimas de mar y sal... odiaba ver a alguien tan llena de vida en ese estado, pero sabia que pasaría... Peridot era, después de todo, una chica soñadora, una chica que se ilusiona con tantas cosas... hablando de cosas tan grandes, de todas sus metas y verla de ese modo era difícil, Amatista estaba furiosa con Lapis por hacer llorar a Peri, Perla estaba nostálgica de tener que ver su propia historia en Peridot... ella estaba segura que nunca quiso que eso pasara. "Quiero estar junto a Lapis cuando ella necesite a alguien" susurró observando la luna llena desde la asotea donde estaban sentadas. Garnet asintió, sabiendo que de eso se trataba. El amor es respeto, comprensión, aceptación y dedicación... Peridot habia aprendido tantas cosas en el momento que se enamoró de Lapis, y no se arrepentia de haberlo hecho. En Lapis se habia visto ella misma, habia visto a una persona con sus mismos problemas, vio através de esos ojos azules sus mas profundos sentimientos, tuvo tanta curiosidad por conocer más de ella, jamás se habia sentido tan emocionada por pasar tiempo con alguien. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Lapis, le encantaba que le hablara de cómo se sentía y le gustaba decirle que es perfecta a su manera cada vez que ella decia que era un moustro o se sentia mal por sus acciones. Le repetia esa frase las veces que fuera necesaria para tratar de borrar la palabra 'moustro' de su vocabulario. Odiaba que Jasper se refiriera a ella de esa forma solo por 'cariño', ella no merecia ser llamada de esa forma... Lapis la hacia sentir tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos que la hacian sentir mas viva que nunca. Estaría junto a ella, la escucharia cuando Lapis mas lo necesitara, la ayudaría siempre que ella así lo desee... porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen las amigas... eso eran ahora ¿no?

Solo amigas.

* * *

Disculpen si hay algun error, como dije es horrible escribir desde una tablet. :'(

¿Qué les pareció? Dejenme saberlo con un review :)


End file.
